


A good rub

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara gives Cat a massage, Massage Kink (If that's even a thing - whatever floats your boat), Oral Sex, Smut, and a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara volunteers to give Cat a massage and they both get more than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good rub

Kara had seen  _ Carol  _ many times. Sometimes with Alex, who looked at her kinda funny the minute she started to sob -Carol saying goodbye to her daughter always got her, damn it- but mostly when she was alone. And though she’d never admit it, she would replay the love scene over and over again, her heart beating like crazy. She was enthralled by Cate Blanchett’s figure. And her back, God had mercy on her. It was the sexiest thing ever, those strained and defined muscles.

And then, she saw Cat. Completely naked, face down, except for a towel covering her lower back, butt and her upper thighs.

In that moment, if someone gave her a choice between all the food in the world and sex with her boss, Kara would go for the latter. And just how, exactly, had she ended up in this awkward, yet exciting position? Lisa, Cat’s personal masseuse had broken her wrist. And between the  _ No, Miss Grant, I don’t think she can give you an elbow massage,  _ and the woman’s discomfort with the idea of being touched by someone who wasn’t qualified for the job, there were few other options to go with.

Except Kara stuttered “I took a course of massage therapy once” and God, Cat’s back was killing her so “Fine, let’s get this over with, Keira”.

And now she’s standing in the middle of the woman’s living room, incapable of looking away from the perfect body.

“Your touch is so soft” Cat said in a low voice.

“I haven’t done anything yet” Kara whispered, confused. Cat raised her head and jabbed her assistant with the most intimidating look she could muster while being half naked.

“Exactly. You either put your hands to good use or tell me you’re not up for this so I can get dressed and ready for my meeting” 

" I…”

“Put on some music, eat something first or upload a picture and tag it  _ No homo _ . I don’t care, Kara”

Cat laid again, putting her face in the whole of the massage table with enough force to bounce her golden locks around her shoulders. Kara cracked her knuckles, squared her shoulders and placed both hands, palms already oiled, on Cat’s back.

_ YES, HOMO _ , a voice inside her screamed as soon as she came in contact with the soft skin. Kara began to work her hands in circles to spread the oil around the back, concentrating in the amount of pressure she applied; the last thing she wanted was to hurt Cat. 

“I like it rough”

“M-Miss Grant?” Kara stuttered, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Be rough. I don’t mind a little pain”

Kara knew Cat was smiling smugly. She even giggled her shoulders a little, challenging the girl. She continued to go up and down Cat’s muscles, shifting from light to medium pressure gradually. Cat hummed contempt. Kara blushed, but continued, this time going to work on the shoulders.

“Mmmm, harder” Cat moaned as soon as Kara squeezed her muscles.

_ Crap. _

“L-like that?” Kara increased the pressure and received the words she longed to hear all the time.

“Yes. Good girl”

“You’re very tense”

“It’s from carrying the weight of an empire on my shoulders. Now work them. Make me scream”

“I don’t think I…” and oh, something magical happened, because as her fingers were traveling to her neck, she pressed on a particular spot that made Cat moan loudly.

“Do it again” she commanded breathily. Kara obeyed, feeling wetness pooling between her legs. Cat moaned again. “God, yes, Kara. It feels so good”

And Kara could have done this forever, but the fact that she felt  _ something  _ dripping down her own thighs convinced that it was better to change regions, so her hands roamed until they were positioned on her lower back. At this, Cat actually stretched and gave a happy sigh.

“Go as low as you want” she said, lifting her head and throwing a wink over her shoulder to the girl. Before Kara could answer, she went back to her position, as if nothing had been said. Kara began with short and circular strokes, never going near the towel. But as she began to come close to the parts of Cat’s body that were covered, the woman instructed her to go lower, until the girl found herself taking the white towel off and looking at a glorious view. Two round, firm and perfect butt cheeks were ready to be touched.

She wondered what would happen if she slapped Cat’s ass.

“Everything ok?” Cat said when she heard Kara yelp at the thought.

“Yes” Kara lied. Each hand was placed on Cat’s ass and she applied pressure… traveling down, down… until she found herself biting her lip. The smell of arousal permeated the air, which mortified her to no end. Unless… She opened the woman’s butt cheeks, feeling bold and stupid at the same time. She caught a glimpse of Cat’s pussy, wet and slick. The girl gulped.

“Mmm, my legs need attention too” Cat murmured, spreading her legs open, giving Kara a perfect view of her cunt.

_ ShitShitShit. _

Kara’s eyes didn’t break apart from the enticing sight, even as she walked to the end of the table, grabbing Cat’s left leg, pulling and pushing and circling the calf muscle. Her thumb stroked a particular spot next to her ankle that made Cat jump. Her ass jiggled with the motion and my God, did Kara moan?

She must have, because the next thing she saw was Cat rising from the table, not even bothering to cover up her goddess like boy. She raised an eyebrow, rather pleased with how flustered Kara looked.

“Looks to me that I’m not the only one enjoying this”

“Well, you certainly seem to be enjoying it” Kara said, her eyes flashing to Cat and her damp patch of curls, covering her entrance.

“Oh”, she spread her legs open and slid a finger inside herself. Cat let out a loud moan at that but the show didn’t last very long, as she extricated the finger, inspecting the arousal that coated as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. It definitely felt like that for Kara. “You mean because of this? Yes, congratulations, Kara. You got me worked up, what an accomplishment. But if you really want to feel good about yourself, you’ll suck my pussy and clean the mess you made”

“Yes, Miss Grant”

My God, Kara wasn’t even sure that she hadn’t used superspeed as she complied, kneeling in front of Cat, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. The woman placed her legs on Kara’s strong shoulders, the girl’s face mere inches away from her pussy. She held her breath as the young blonde leaned down, letting her tongue dart out tentatively. 

“Oh”, she gasped as Kara gave faster strokes, bobbing her head to the sides, her nose creating an amazing friction against Cat’s clit. She felt herself dripping on the table as the girl spread her cunt with two fingers, licking clean every single drop of her arousal. “I want to ride your face, Kara” she whispered and the girl obliged, burying her entire face into the woman’s cunt, wrapping her soft lips around it and making slurping sounds as she dragged her tongue up and down. Cat tried to move her hips to increase the pace and one of her hands traveled down to play with her own clit, while Kara eat her pussy as if it was her last meal.

When cat’s breath became more labored and her thrusts were frantic and out of control, Kara reached out and began to play with one of her nipples, pinching roughly and pulling it down. Cat closed her legs around Kara’s ears as she felt her orgasm approaching. 

“Kara!”, she moaned, eyes closed and back arched, trying to pull Kara even closer to her. The girl allowed her a moment to come down from the thrill, and then began to kiss softly, nipping at the skin around Cat’s entrance. The woman caressed her face, trailing a finger down Kara’s jaw until it rested on her chin, forcing the blonde to look up.

“What a good girl you are, my dear”

“Yeah?” Kara said, her face smeared with Cat’s juices. 

“If I had this kind of massage every three days, I’m fairly certain my life would be a lot easier”

Kara abruptly stood up, Cat’s legs wrapping around her waist instinctively. Her sex rubbed deliciously against Kara’s toned stomach and they both moaned.

“That can be arranged”

“My hero” Cat teased, their thrusts becoming frantic once again, breaths labored.

She could  _ definitely  _ get used to this.


End file.
